


Ten Years

by live_laugh_read



Series: Billabong Missing Moments [21]
Category: Billabong Series - Mary Grant Bruce
Genre: Extrapolation, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 09:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7569532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/live_laugh_read/pseuds/live_laugh_read
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set four years after the close of Billabong Riders, Wally and Norah Meadows share some quiet time on their tenth wedding anniversary in November 1931.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Years

“Did you think that the exact same date a decade apart could bring such differences in weather?”  Wally asked Norah, as they sat in armchairs in the morning-room.  

His wife looked across at him, a hint of teasing in her face, worn through the years by love and laughter but still as beautiful to him as it had been on this day ten years ago.  “Do you remember the weather?  Really?” 

“I remember everything about that day,” he returned, leaning forward in his seat and resting his forearms on his knees.  “At school I was lauded by the masters for my marvellous skills of memory retention.” 

“They were considered marvellous when you achieved the average score, you mean,” returned the other cruelly.  “Don’t try to take me in: I watched you all through those years.” 

Wally affected a put-upon sigh.  “It was an eagle eye you brought to bear on me, too.  For a moment, when I removed myself to Queensland in ’21, I thought I might be free—but no, I relinquished my freedom in November of that year.” 

“Do I see you regretting it?” asked Norah lightly, as she stood and crossed the room to sit on the arm of his chair.  “You have complained of it many a time, but I detect no distinct tone of regret.” 

One of his hands came up to grasp hers, and she shifted down into his lap, feeling his free hand wrap around her waist.  They sat for a few moments in silence, each remembering that shining day ten years ago, when the wind had stood fair and the sun had lit up the world in rose-gold. 

“It could have been a far worse ten years,” said Wally eventually, “but as it is, I rather think that I could not be any luckier, Nor.”  He watched her mutely for a few moments, before saying, “Oh, by Jove, I almost forgot!  Wait a second, asthore.”  The hand around her waist withdrew to delve in one of his pockets, coming forth with a peculiar-looking square box.  When Norah’s eyes fell on it, a gentle blush coloured her cheeks.

“You didn’t have to do anything, Wally,” she protested, as he placed the box in her lap.  “Truly.” 

His smile was enough.  “Open it.” 

Slowly, hesitantly, she prised the lid up, clapping one hand to her mouth to smother her gasp as the contents of the box were revealed.  “Wally!”  A shaking hand reached out to touch the gleaming silver ring within: two small diamonds were inlaid on either side of a small green emerald.  They caught the light streaming through the bay windows as she angled it this way and that.

“I don’t do things like this often enough,” he said softly.  “I am not good at speaking of my feelings, but I thought a day like today merited going a little further.”  His own hand came out to touch the band.  “Two diamonds, one for each of the children, and an emerald for your birthstone.” 

Unable to speak for the emotion that welled up within her, she turned and buried her face in his shoulder.  “You silly ass,” she got out eventually, her arms tight around his neck.  “I never took you for a hopeless romantic.” 

“And you shan’t, either,” answered he, severely.  “If word of this gets out, my reputation for having a heart of stone shall be stained, and I shall answer to the consequences. Now,” he added, “give me your hand, and let me put this on.” 

It was a repeat of this date ten years before, as he took her left hand in his own and gently slid the ring on.  For some time they both stared at the ring, and then Norah said, “I should be stern and unforgiving, that you have done such a thing behind my back—but I do not believe I have any sternness in me today.” 

His cheek against her hair, he murmured, “You may scold me if you like, asthore, and I shall not mind, for I know I have done the right thing.  It has been on my mind for some time, and I’m glad it has been done.”

Norah had to smile.  “Well, you certainly know how to take my mind off the weather,” she said wryly, “because see, the rain has stopped and the sun is shining.”

“That’s more like it,” Wally joked.  “I had thought I should have to rail against God and demand Him to set the weather to rights—if he deals with such minor matters as that, anyway.” 

“I think,” said his wife, “that it is perfect weather for a ride.  The bullocks in the Far Plain need inspecting.” 

Wally started to protest against moving from his comfortable chair, but then saw the gleam in her eye.  “They have lost a bit of condition, haven’t they?” he remarked.  “Well, just as soon as I can erase the feeling of pins and needles in my legs, we can go and get the horses.” 


End file.
